In developing this proposal, we have divided our program of clinical cancer research into five categories with several related subdivisions: 1. Biologyof Clinical Cancer; 2. Medical Therapy of Human Cancer; 3. Immunology of Human Cancer; 4. Protection of the Cancer Patient During Treatment; 5. Applied Cancer Research Technology; 6. Support Activities.